The Story of a Young Vampiress
by Skygirl593
Summary: Claire, Anthony, and Grace are on a never-ending journey as vampires. But when they meet a new family, their world is turned upside down. Rated T for violence. AN I don't own Twilight, or any other book reference in the story
1. Prolouge

Most vampires barely remember the life they had before. I remember some of the smallest details, and those memories stand fresh in my mind as if they were yesterday. My siblings don't, and neither does any other vampire I've ever met. I wonder why I'm different.

"Claire?"

"Yes, Grace," I snap out of my trance to look down at my younger sister from my perch on the roof.

"Anthony and I were planning on going hunting. Would you like to join us?" she asks as my still seventeen year old brother comes thundering down the stairs.

"No, I fed a few days ago. Go catch a mountain lion or bear for me." Grace similes and turns to Anthony.

"Race ya!" she shouts as she sprints into the forest. Anthony rolls his eyes and runs after her.

 _How can she be so fast?_ Anthony thinks.

 _You forget that she was a sprinter in our human life._ I remind him mentally.

 _How would you know?_

 _I remember._ He sighs and turns his attention back to Grace.

I move back to my sketches, trying to figure out which dress would be right for Grace to go hunting in. I decide on a knee length cap sleeve dress. I , run to get the car as I try to decide whether to make it black or royal blue. I use my gift to reach out to Grace.

 _Grace?_

 _Yes, Claire?_

 _Would you prefer black or royal blue?_

 _Royal blue._

 _Okay. I'll be back home in a few minuets._ The six yards of satin cloth lay on the table when Grace bursts in the room

"There are other vampires near here, we smelled them," she breathes, panic coming off her in waves. _What if it's the Vultori again?_

"I don't think it's the Vultori, but I'll check it out tonight," I say, trying to calm her nerves. A knock sounds on the door.

 _Claire, you in there? I can smell you._ I recognize Charlotte in an instant.

"Come in, Charlotte!" I call to the unopened door. I zip over to hug our closest friends. "What brings you here?"

"We're just passing through," she says turning to Peter. "What do you think about Quebec?"

"That sounds amazing, what have you been up to?" Anthony cuts in. _I didn't want to hear about the human blood._ I nod once in understanding.

"The same old things, although we were surprised with a visit from Jonathan," Peter responds. "He just left the southern wars. We helped him adjust." _Sorry about the blood talk. I know you're different than traditional vampires. I still think it's weird._

"Don't be, it's good you helped him adjust. Our four years here is almost up. We were thinking about Rochester, NY," I say, trying to take my mind off the blood.

"Beautiful city. Good choice. We need to get going, we're meeting up with another coven up north in an hour," Peter says, his eyes apologetic.

"Go, I wouldn't want you to be late," I say shooing them with my hands after giving Charlotte a hug.

"See ya'll soon!" Grace calls after them.

 _Still the southern ladies, those two. Anthony still hasn't lost any of that southern gentleman charm._ Peter thinks.

"Thanks, Peter!" I shout after him. I turn to Anthony. "Are you finished packing your room?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Grace?"

"Yes."

"Then we're off to Rochester."

 **AN**

 **Hey, this is my first story, comment on what you want to see and check out Jessica314. She has amazing stories and inspired me to write this one. Comment tips, tricks, and other nonsense. What do ya'll want to see? :D catch ya'll later!**


	2. More Vampires?

**AN Tell me what you want to see out of this story and what changes I should make. Your reviews, good or bad, are greatly appreciated. Enjoy! !D**

 _January 12, 1958_

 _Claire Whitlock_

 _C6H12O6+6 O2=6 H2O+6 CO2_

I come out of my trance just enough to register what I just wrote. I was supposed to be taking notes on respiration of a cell, again. I sigh and look at the clock. 11:58. The one time I actually want to get to lunch, class takes forever to finish. At least we're at school. Sometimes we can't because Grace refuses to use her gift. She is a chameleon, so her posing as our mother is no problem.

 _I want to throw him around the room right now._ Anthony thinks.

 _You better not, I don't want to have to move after our first day._ I shoot back. Anthony is telekinetic. Some days I envy him and others, I'm glad I'm simply telepathic.

I practically run out of the room (at human speed), until an unrecognizable scent washes over me. I don't remember ever meeting these vampires. I step into the cafeteria hoping for the best. I scan the room and immediately find Anthony and Grace's whitish-blonde hair. My eyes finally fall on a group of five vampires huddled together at one table. One of the three boys has shoulder length red-blonde hair, exactly like my own.

 _"I have to go," he says. His horse whines behind him. The moon shines bright and his grey uniform glows in the darkness._

 _"I need you, especially with Pa-" I start._

 _"I'll be back as soon as I can come home. I promise." I reach up and hug him. He mounts his horse and rides away._

I snap out of my trance when I realize they had turned to look at me. I walk over to Grace and Anthony.

"What was that about?" Grace asks.

"I don't know."

After school, I run out to get some fresh air. I'm worried about running into those vampires again. But then again, maybe it was a good thing if we met with them. One of them almost looked like a pixie. She had short, spiky, black hair. There was one that must have been an angel before she was bitten. She was perfect. One boy towered over us. He was easily the strongest. Then there was the other telepath. I mostly worry about what he saw in my flashback earlier. I zip back inside to finish my homework, one of the most boring tasks on the face on the earth.

"We're going hunting! Do you want to join us?" Grace calls.

"Be there in a minute!" I zip out of the house. I instantly smell bear. I decide to wrestle with it for a while. He reared up and slashed at me. Of course, I was too fast, and he completely missed me. After a while, he got bored and walked away. Another scent hit me and I fed quickly.

 _Do you know who is out there, Edward?_ A husky voice asks.

 _I have no idea, but our conversation is echoing back when I get a grip on her mind, so I know she is a telepath._ The telepath says. I see them now.

"Hi, boys," I say, appearing from around the trees.

"Hello?" the terrifyingly muscular one asks.

"I'm Claire, nice to meet you. In fact, I believe I saw you at school," I reply, smiling.

"I'm Emmett. This is Edward. We were actually just coming out to hunt," Emmett says.

"Sorry if I took your bear. Would it be alright if my family and I met the rest of your, uh, coven?" I ask.

"Carlisle would enjoy that greatly. When we are done, can we meet here and we will take you back to our house?" Edward finally speaks up.

"I would love that. I'll be back soon," I grin and sprint to find Grace and Anthony.

 **AN Sorry for such short chapters. Something very important happens in the next chapter *wink wink* so I'm trying to be suspenseful... Let me know how I did and comment please. Good or bad, they are appreciated. Thanks**

~Skygirl593


	3. Memories Part 1

**AN One of my friends is an amazing artist and drew Claire for me. Her Tumblr is Scibblene. Check it out.**

"So, you drink animal blood too?" I ask Edward and Emmett as Anthony, Grace, and I follow them to their house.

"Yes, Carlisle set us on this path," Edward responds. "Here it is. Home for now." I approach the beautiful house cautiously, admiring the open layout.

"They're here!" a soprano voice calls. A pixie like girl appears at the door. "Welcome, Claire, Anthony, and Grace. Esme was working frantically to get the house ready for you. By the way, I'm Alice," she smiles and turns to lead us in. I glance uncomfortably towards Anthony and Grace as she raises an eyebrow.

 _What the?_

"Don't ask me," I say. Edward simply laughs. The interior was bright, colorful and open.

"Hello, I'm Esme. Alice was a bit excited about meeting new vegetarians such as ourselves. She blabbed to the whole family you were coming before you showed up," Esme smiles warmly in welcome.

I glance nervously around the room.

"I'm Rosalie," the blonde from the cafeteria presses her lips together.

The tall, reddish-blonde hair guy slips down the stairs.

 _I'm sewing a new dress for Grace when I hear a yelp from the living room. I drop my project and run to see what is going on. I find my father standing over my brother, raising his whip._

 _"Stop!" I yell, running and taking the hit for him as the whip wraps around my arm. "You'll kill him!"_

 _"Get out of my way, this isn't your fight, girl," he says, slapping me so hard I fall. He walks away as I glare at his back._

Edward curiously looks at me as I snap out of my human memory.

"Umm, Ma'am, I'm Jasper," He says, bowing a little. His accent tells me he grew up in the south.

"Nice to meet you, sir," I say smiling as I lower my head. Jasper grins. His smile falters.

"Why so much grief," he asks.

"Grief?"

"It's coming off of you in waves."

"I don't quite know." A gentle calm settles over me as I step further into the room, taking it all in. Everything is bright and natural. I hear a car fly down the highway and slow to pull into a driveway. I finally notice the piano in the corner. "It's beautiful," I say, moving to look closer at it.

"Do you play?" Edward asks.

"Not anymore, just when I was human," The door opens behind me. I whirl around to take in the possible threat.

"You must be Claire, I'm Carlisle," he says, cautiously taking a step closer. I immediately relax. Now that everyone was here, I could tell my story, which has been nagging at Edward for the last ten minutes.

 _Is she going to tell us now that Carlisle is here or not?!_

"Calm down Edward, I was getting there," I shoot back.

"Finally!" he zips over to the couch and the rest of the vampires follow him slowly. I take my seat nearest to the door, so I could make a quick escape, if needed.

"I remember more about my human life, but it only comes back in vivid flashes," I begin. "The first thing I remember was from when I was seven..."

 _I was with my brother; I can't remember his name. We were with my mother, going to pick bluebells. It was her favorite flower. All I remember after that was a flash of black and red. The next thing I know, my mother is on the ground with a pale man in a black and red cloak standing over her. There was blood on his chin. He turned to us._

 _"One day, you and your siblings would serve me well."_

"The next one is from when I was nine..."

 _We were on the boondocks of one of the few swamps in Texas, fishing for dinner. Father wanted to send the slaves, but I knew if they didn't catch enough, they would be punished. The four of us - Grace, Anthony, my twin, and I - were there together. Grace was scared of the worms, so she was making flower crowns on the bank. Anthony had caught three already. My brother - Jason? - had caught two. I sadly had only caught one. Father was watching over the plantation back home. I feel a tug at the end of my pole. My head whips around and I start pulling in the line as fast as I can. Jason runs to get the net and I proudly pull out the biggest catfish I have ever seen. It was still really small, but it was the last time I saw my father smile._

"I was fourteen..."

 _My father was drunk. He almost always was now that Mother was gone. Grace and Anthony was outside, playing with their friends. I was sewing one of my newest dress sketches for Grace. I hear a cry of pain from living area. I rush-_

"There it is again!" Jasper interrupts. "You brought up this memory and all you feel is grief."

"My brother is dead. Maybe that's why I grieve for him," I say. Pain leaks into my voice.

"You rushed..." Edward was bursting with curiosity. It was antagonizing.

I roll my eyes. "I rushed..."

 _down the stairs to see what the problem was. Instead, I find my father standing over my brother - I don't think his name was Jason - with a whip in his hand. My brother's shirt was torn and blood was soaking through it. It didn't look like he was conscious. Father raises his whip to strike again. I move in front of him and take the blow myself. The whip wraps around my arm._

 _"This isn't your fight, girl," He slaps me so hard I fall to the floor._

 **AN I know this one still isn't very long. Summer school has limited my writing time and I needed to post something. The next chapter will be the rest of her story and you find out who Jonathan is. I will hopefully have it out by Wednesday, next week. Also, the memory from when she was nine was inspired by _Boondocks_ by Little Big Town. Yes the memory from when she was fourteen is the same one she had when she saw Jasper came down the stairs. Plenty more to come.**

~Skygirl593


	4. Memories Part 2

"I was sixteen..."

 _I ran out the front door to find my twin brother preparing his saddle to leave. He was wearing a Confederate uniform. His saddlebags were full of supplies and clothes that I had sewn and given him behind my father's back. He turns to look at me._

 _"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I can't handle one more day with Father like this," he says to me. My eyes well with tears._

 _"You can't leave us. Grace and Anthony need you here. I need you here," I plead, seeing how much it hurt him to leave us. He turns his head away._

 _"I have to." The pain in his face was evident. "I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore."_

 _"Then promise me you'll come back." He turns to me and wraps his arms around me._

 _"I promise."_ _He lets go and turns to mount his saddle. Little did I know that would_ _be the last time I ever saw him._

"After that, Aro created us. He wanted us to join the Gaurd. I refused because I thought of what my mother would want for me. Anthony and Grace came with me. None of us has ever tasted a drop of human blood." I smile, beaming at the accomplishment.

"Wow. You went through all of that, just to be Aro's minion?" Jasper asks. Something about his voice...

"Yes, we ended up a few years later being dragged into the southern wars. Jonathan found us. He thought our abilities were useful. A friend got us out." Grace answers.

"How did you resist?" Jasper prods.

"Lots of practice." Anthony says quietly.

Why does he seem so familiar, like my twin brother...

 _Jasper_

My twin's name pops in my head as I put all of the pieces together. Edward stiffens as I realize who Jasper actually was. I silently plead him to not say anything until I was certain. At that moment, darkening clouds roll over the house.

"It's going to rain in five minuets and forty-seven seconds," Alice reports.

Grace, Anthony, and I say goodbye and head home.

"What was with Edward at the end?" Anthony asks.

"It was nothing," I say as I slip inside.

"It was something, otherwise you wouldn't be so shaken up about it," Anthony presses.

"Just trust me Anthony. It was nothing." At that, I dash to my room, desperate to get away from the subject. I decide to read one of my favorite poets, Walt Whitman. I quickly skim the pages until I found one I hadn't read in a while.

 **Vigil Strange I Kept on the Field One Night**

Vigil strange I kept on the field one night;  
When you my son and my comrade dropt at my side that day,  
One look I but gave which your dear eyes return'd with a look I shall never forget,  
One touch of your hand to mine O boy, reach'd up as you lay on the ground,  
Then onward I sped in the battle, the even-contested battle,  
Till late in the night reliev'd to the place at last again I made my way,  
Found you in death so cold dear comrade, found your body son of responding kisses, (never again on earth responding,)  
Bared your face in the starlight, curious the scene, cool blew the moderate night-wind,  
Long there and then in vigil I stood, dimly around me the battle-field spreading,  
Vigil wondrous and vigil sweet there in the fragrant silent night,  
But not a tear fell, not even a long-drawn sigh, long, long I gazed,  
Then on the earth partially reclining sat by your side leaning my chin in my hands,  
Passing sweet hours, immortal and mystic hours with you dearest comrade - not a tear, not a word,  
Vigil of silence, love and death, vigil for you my son and my soldier,  
As onward silently stars aloft, eastward new ones upward stole,  
Vigil final for you brave boy, (I could not save you, swift was your death,  
I faithfully loved you and cared for you living, I think we shall surely meet again,)  
Till at latest lingering of the night, indeed just as the dawn appear'd,  
My comrade I wrapt in his blanket, envelop'd well his form,  
Folded the blanket well, tucking it carefully over head and carefully under feet,  
And there and then and bathed by the rising sun, my son in his grave, in his rude-dug grave I deposited,  
Ending my vigil strange with that, vigil of night and battle-field dim,  
Vigil for boy of responding kisses, (never again on earth responding,)  
Vigil for comrade swiftly slain, vigil I never forget, how as day brighten'd,  
I rose from the chill ground and folded my soldier well in his blanket,  
And buried him where he fell.

 _\- Walt Whitman_

I slowly put the book down, and for the first time I wished I could cry.

 **AN I am so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out! Everything has been insane. A little bit about Walt Whitman. He was a medic during the Civil War, which is why I chose his poetry. (This is the one time I thank my English teacher for making me suffer through her poetry lessons.) I chose this peticular poem because it reminds Claire of her twin. The next chapter will be from Jasper's point of view so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**

 **~Skygirl593**


	5. What If?

**AN Go check out Jessica314. She is an amazing writer and I'm referencing a heartbreaking event from her story, Tale of Years: 1950. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Jasper's POV**

Another day at high school. What a joy. For the past four years, I've been stuck here. Well, not here, particularly. Ever since the accident with Nick, I've been more careful. Obviously sometimes not careful enough. I still feel guilty for how I hurt Edward.

"I want to go up north in a few weeks," Emmet says at vampire speed. "For a nice long weekend hunt."

"How far-" I start. Then I see their careful eyes scan the room and settle on us. Curiosity and anger aimed at us suddenly rips through my mind. They were both blonde, lighter than my own hair. The girl reminded me of my little sister, Grace. Come to think of it, she looked almost exactly like Grace. The boy was taller than Anthony, but then again, I left three years before I was created. But there was no way that they could be my siblings. The scars that covered their arms proved it. The quiet, gentle, sweet Grace would never fight. Anthony was too kind and soft to hurt another creature. I was focusing on the two vampires that I missed the rest of my family's conversation and I almost didn't notice that a third vampire had walked in. A wave of grief and loss washed over me and took me by surprise. I almost lost control of my gift and set the whole cafeteria into a crying jag. I look around to see my twin sister - or she looked like my twin sister - force back a tearless sob and slip to the others.

"Jasper, hellooooo!" Emmett waves a hand in front of my face. I shake of the trance and turn to him. "How far where?"

"Um, north. How far north," I say, still trying to **shake** the felling that the three of them were actually my siblings.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Quebec. See what is interesting up there," Emmett answers my question carefully, making sure I was listening this time.

"That sounds wonderful," I wonder if the other three vampires would join us. My mind wander to my siblings. I wonder if they would still remember me. _No Jasper. They are not your siblings._ I mentally remind myself. The bell rings and we head back to class. The rest of the day, I couldn't help but wonder if the three vampires were actually my "human" family.

.

When I got home, Edward cornered me.

"She had a flashback," he reported.

"Who?" I ask, though I know exactly who he is referring to.

"The other vampire."

"I don't care," I lie to get him off my back. I try to mentally convice him. He rolled his eyes.

"Emmett and I are going hunting, do you care to join us?"

"Not right now." With that, Edward was gone. I slip through the trees with ease. I found a small clearing. I could hear a stream running nearby. I begin practicing what was taught to me by Maria. No matter how much I hate her, the things she taught me could be used to protect my family.

After a while, Alice finds me. She slips under my arm and pulls me toward the house. She smiles reassuringly and begins reading her new book. My thoughts flicker back to Nick. I never meant to slip up. When Edward got back from the hospital, he was furious. It took all of my effort to not let his emotions take control of me. The way I had cleaned up, just throwing his limp body into the hole, disgusted me. Ever since then, Edward had been more cautious around me.

I turn to Alice just in time to watch the book fall from her hands. Her blank stare meant she was in the middle of a vision. Her blank face turns to a grin as excitement and joy washes over me. "They're coming here, to meet us!" She squeals, leaping from her seat to inform the family. I hurry to clean the area around me and change my dusty clothes.

By the time I was ready, they were already here. I slip down the stairs and find myself warding off grief again. "Ma'am, I'm Jasper."

"Nice to meet you sir," her lip curled into a smile, but it quickly faded.

Before I could think of what I was saying, the words slipped out. "Why so much grief?"

The leader seemed startled by the question, but recovered quickly. "I'm not quite sure." I send her a wave of calm to make her feel more comfortable. She sat down and began her story. When she was talking, I couldn't help but notice that what she was saying brougwhatht unwanted memories from my human life, back to the surface, as if she knew exactly what my life was like. Suddenly, Edward stiffened. A worried look crossed Claire's face. She seemed to be pleading for something. Edward relaxed as Alice had a vision.

"It's going to rain in 5 minuets," she says, a worried glance filickering to my face. I knew she saw more than that.

"We'd best be going," Claire, Grace, and Anthony leave quickly.

"What was that about?" I ask. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and I share the same curiosity. Alice slightly shakes her head.

"Nothing," with that, Edward leaves. I can only guess at what he knows, but in some way, it includes Claire and her siblings, as well as myself. At first I though the names were a coincidence, but now... I hurry to my room and dig out the one thing I have left of my family. My mother's silver locket. It was meant to be my sister's but she gave it to me the night I left. As it weighs in my hand, I wonder if Claire would remember it. I slip it in my jacket pocket, intending to show it to Claire tomorrow. All I could hope for now, was to not be disappointed if she really wasn't the twin I left behind.

 **AN: Hey! I can finally post something! I meant to have it out a week ago, but school just started. (㈵1) my updates will take a little longer to post but they will hopefully be regular. I for got to mention this, but the story is set in 1958. I figured that Jasper would be semi okay with school by this time. And I will mention again that I don't own Nick. He was a creation by Jessica314, (one of my favorites㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7) Go read her stories, they are truly amazing! And I of course don't own any of the Twilight characters. That's all Stephanie Meyer.**

 **~Skygirl593**


End file.
